Dropping Eaves
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: What Yugi overhears. Fairyshipping Leon X Mokie and Mild Rivalshipping Yugi X Seto


Yugi hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Honest, he hadn't. But the crack between the door and the doorframe, paired with Mokuba's quiet, sad voice was too much. Yugi stepped closer to the partially ajar door, looking around feeling a bit guilty over eavesdropping.

"...I just... I'm sorry, Leo," Mokuba was saying, snuffling loudly.

"Here, Mokie... tissue?" Leon murmured. Yugi glanced through the crack of the door and into Mokuba's room to see the roseate haired von Schroeder handing Mokuba a handful of tissues.

Mokuba accepted the tissues, "I'm sorry, Leo, I really am..."

"But... why?" Leon looked confused, he was wringing his ponytail in worry, "You don't have any reason to be, Mokie."

"But... you know that I... but it's not..." Mokuba gasped for air, choking on a sob.

"You've had a long day, you're just not thinking straight, Mokie," Leon said comfortingly, putting an arm around Mokuba's shoulders.

"I _really, really _like you, L-Leo..." Mokuba snuffled into Leon's shoulder.

"I... I know," Leon looked a bit uncomfortable, "That's no reason to, you know, apologize and stuff. And it's also no reason to feel bad about yourself, Mokes!" Leon leaned his head against Mokuba's, sighing heavily.

"But... it's not okay for me to-to-to... to like you. Is it? I mean..." Mokuba's voice was muffled and broken as he continued to speak into Leon's shoulder.

Yugi felt like an intruder, but (after a short inner battle) he settled into another position and continued to watch and listen. If it were up to Seto, Mokuba and Leon would never even see each other, much less be friendly with each other... and here Mokuba was, confessing affections for the con Schroeder boy? Yugi almost shook his head in wonder. But then again, rivals seemed to make rather nice lovers, Yugi's relationship with Seto was an example of that.

"Well... _I _think it's okay..." Leon murmured, glancing around uncomfortably.

"But it can't be! A-and-and it must make things hor-horribly uncomfortable t-to know that your friend l-like likes you, r-right?" Mokuba turned his head slighty, so that he wasn't speaking against Leon's shoulder.

"It's not uncomfortable at all..."

"...B-because you don't care?" Mokuba asked, sounding scared and sad.

"Mokuba!" Leon half-exclaimed, sounding scandalized. He pushed Mokuba away roughly, a hurt expression settling in his eyes. "Mokie! I care! I-I... I care about you a lot! And your emotions! But that doesn't mean I'll let myself be embarassed or-or-or uncomfotable just because you like me in a non-plutonic manner!"

Mokuba looked like a deer caught in headlights, he was sniffling and hugging himself, "I... I..."

"Mokie, don't you trust me? At all?" Leon asked, frustrated. His soft voice was slightly harsh, which surprised Yugi. Leon wasn't a harsh person, it just didn't work on him.

"Of course I trust you! I trust you to the-the ends of the world! I..." Mokuba started sobbing dryly, hiccupping pathetically as well and managing to interrupt himself, "I'm s-sorry!" he moaned, covering his face and turning away.

Leon's expression softened and he reached for Mokuba, hugging him tightly, "Mokie... it's fine... it's okay."

"No! It's not! None of it is!" Mokuba snapped.

Leon sighed, kissing Mokuba's cheek lightly, "Y-ya know... I like you too, Mokie..."

Mokuba froze, eyes widening behind his hands.

Yugi smiled, Mokuba's and Leon's blushes were so cute! Yugi covered a chuckle and watched as Mokuba peeked over his hands at Leon.

"You... you..." he bit his lower lip.

Leon smiled shyly.

"You're gay?" Mokuba asked bluntly, looking amazed.

Leon burst out laughing, "Well... yeah," he said, recovering from his fit of laughter, "I suppose you can boil it down to that. B-but I don't like just anyone, ya know... I like, well, this tall, handsome, raven-haired Kaiba with a fondness for putting shiny things in his ear piercings." Leon poked Mokuba's ear with a brief giggle, running his finger over the multiple piercings located there.

"You give me such nice earrings, I keep getting more piercings so that I can wear as many of them as possible," Mokuba quipped, smiling weakly.

Yugi wondered if he should just leave. _Just a minute or two more... I'll leave in a minute or two more... _he told himself.

"So..." Mokuba looked at his lap, painfully aware of his tear-streaked face and red eyes, "Ah... wh-where does this put u-us..." he stumbled over the word "us", wondering if it sounded presumptive.

"Where do you want _us _to be?" Leon asked, less uncomfortable. He looked over at Mokuba with a gentle smile.

Mokuba shrugged, looking from his lap to the wall.

"Alright." Leon scooted closer to Mokuba, hesitated, then tapped Mokuba on the shoulder. Mokuba turned to him with a questioning expression. Leon leaned forward and kissed Mokuba on the nose, giggling at the light pink that colored Mokuba's face, "Would you mind if I kissed you, Mokie?" he asked. "I mean, like, really kissed you," he said in answer to Mokuba's confused frown.

Mokuba blushed deeply, shaking his head lightly.

Leon put a hand on Mokuba's cheek, leaning in, "You sure...?" he asked, lip brushing against Mokuba's.

"Uh... uh-huh," Mokuba said, eyes fluttering closed as their lips met.

Yugi blushed, deciding to make his leave before he was caught. That would be embarassing and... well... hard to explain. He grinned to himself as he walked away, _I wonder what Seto would think of this, _his grin widened a little, _I guess we'll find out when Mokuba gets around to telling him..._


End file.
